edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Mikoshiba
Mikoshiba (御子柴, Mikoshiba) was one of the original members who were part of Kouichi's Group. Appearance He has short black hair. Personality History Chronology Wonderful World arc Itou, Ono, Mikoshiba followed Kouichi Yarai and Motoko Kurusu to the back of the plane to escape from the mass panic. The next day, Kouichi scouted ahead while the group follow after him. When they couldn't find him, they reported back to Motoko. Itou called Kurusu-chan, but Motoko corrected him by saying Kurusu-sensei. The group gathered together in the hope to plan the next move. Itou suggested to run after him. Ono disagreed with him. Mikoshiba had nothing to add to the point. Motoko raise up and told them to find Kouichi together. On a hill they climbed up to the top. The boys were yelling Kouichi's name. On the top Motoko found Kouichi standing next to a deer-like animal. The boys were glad to see their leader. After seeing the deer-like the boys wanted to eat it up. Mikoshiba had worked in his family meat shop. Ono provided him a Knife to cut the animal up. Epidemic arc Mikoshiba and the rest of Kouichi's group met Akira's Group near a lake. When they met face to face, he gazed silently toward Shirou Mariya. Akira Sengoku extened his hand to welcome them, but Kouichi and the boys just walked past him. They ransacked the cave. Mikashiba was eating some food while Motoko tried to control her group. Itou noticed Kazuma Saji and wondered what he's looking at. Kazuma said nothing. Mikoshiba ordered Kazuma to find more food. Ono was holding Akira by the mouth to the wall and Itou walked by with a stick. Motoko tried to help Akira, but Itou kicked her back to the ground. At last Kouichi asked for food, the boys headed out as order. At night the boys were hunting with a Bow & Arrows. Mikoshiba shot and missed a baby Megaladapis Edwardsi by a few inches. The baby was probably put into the ground by the boys. Itou encouraged him to aim it right. Ono offered to hit the baby with his Arrow. Ono shot and missed the baby. The last one is Itou. Unbeknownst to them a lot of pair eyes were watching them from above. After they all missed, they collected their Arrows from the ground. Itou was the one to notice Kouichi running toward their positions. Ono called out what's up to Kouichi. Kouichi used his Keys to deflect a Megaladapis's attack against Itou. Ono pointed out up in the sky, a group of Megaladapises jumped down from the trees. The adults Megaladapises attacked the boys. Coins were hitting at the Megaladapis' heads. Kouichi noticed they were surrounded by the Megaladapises and he saw a solution. Kouichi freed the baby and tossed it toward the adults. The adult left the place. Ono and Mikoshiba realised they were attacked because of the baby and they thanked Kouichi for his rescue. Ono received a punishment from Kouichi. After a small fight between Akira and a Megaladapis, Kouichi told his group to head back to the cave. The next day Kouichi sat on a big rock and Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba bowed for forgiveness. After it was done, they ate more Berries as breakfast. Suddenly Motoko fell down near Akira's Group. Kouichi and the boys hurried to Motoko's aid. They carried her back to the cave. Kazuma pointed out they don't have a doctor nearby. Itou found Ono has fever and red eyes. Mikoshiba thought he's cool. Ono suggested he caught a cold. Kouichi forced Akira's Group to leave the cave. When Akira's Group returned to the cave with a sick Shirou, Itou, Ono and Mikoshiba were already ill from the fever and red eyes. Kouichi was in the early phase of the illness. Kanako Oomori and Rion Akagami took turn nursing the sick people. Kazuma thought they are just exaggerating. Ono stood up and his eyes were swolling. Then he fell his head on the ground. Kouichi checked his pulse and found he's dead. While Kouichi, Akira, Rion were searching for a cure, Mikoshiba stood up and was yelling about his swollen eyes. The next moment he fell with his head on the ground like Ono. The others knew Mikoshiba is dead. Adult Camp arc His image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group had encountered after the incident. Gigantopithecus arc His image was briefly seen during the flashback when Shirou recalls on his feeling at his friends' deaths each time. His image was also briefly seen when Kazuma recalls his encounters on the island. Animal Battle arc His image was seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilties Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class 1 Category:Student Category:Kouichi's Group